Taking care of a need
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: Rachel's dads won't be home for the night, and g!p skank Quinn takes care of her needs during that time.


**A/N: Just some smut for you guys before I drop off the face of the planet...**

 **Until July 19th, at the very least. I'm going to study for my boards and won't be posting any fics until it's over. Wish me luck, you guys. See you afterwards! I hope you love this one!**

* * *

Quinn leaned against the metal railings of the bleachers, a smirk on her lips while she watched her cheerleader girlfriend doing backflips, the sight of smooth, bronze skin making her cock twitch in her pants. It was no secret that she, the school punk, and Head Cheerleader Rachel Berry were dating. Basically everyone knew to stay away from Rachel unless they wanted to incur her wrath.

She flexed her arms against the metal and grinned as Rachel looked in her direction, a huge beam plastered on her face. With a flirtatious wink, Rachel swayed her hips, and Quinn groaned at the sight of the red spanks that covered her pert ass. She knew what her girlfriend was trying to do, and it was working because her cock was already half-hard inside her leather pants.

Fuck, all she wanted to do right now was to rip those damned spanks away and shove her dick inside her girlfriend's warm pussy. It would feel tight and soft as velvet around her cock, clenching her possessively until she dumped her load inside of it. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to resist until they got to Rachel's house, and the fact that her girlfriend's dads would be away for the night wasn't helping matters either.

Still, there was at least an hour to go before practice finished, and Quinn simply couldn't wait that long. She'd long since stopped _just_ masturbating to the thoughts of fucking Rachel after they started dating, but she felt that this was one of the times where it was necessary.

Without sparing a second glance at Rachel, she retreated back into the school and went into one of the bathrooms, then locked the door once she was sure that no one else was inside. She went into the largest stall and took out her phone then pulled down her pants and boxers, her cock springing free in the process. Groaning lowly, she scrolled through the nudes that Rachel had sent her after taking a liking to the idea.

She went to her favorite one: where Rachel was naked in her bed with her legs spread wide open and her soaked pussy on full display. There was a large, wet spot on the bed, and Quinn remembered this to be the time where they were on vacation and couldn't see each other for the weekend. Rachel had told her that she fingered her pussy until she was squirting really hard, hence the completely ruined sheets.

Licking her lips, Quinn fisted her cock and stroked it to full hardness, keeping a hot eye on her girlfriend's photo. She imagined Rachel making a show for her, with her fingers thrusting roughly inside of her tight pussy hole, squirting out juices while she moaned and screamed her name. It was more than enough to have her dick twitch in her hand, and she grunted while she thrust her hips forward.

Mouth hung open, Quinn threw her head back and fucked faster into her fist, the wet sounds of her dick filling her ears as images of their wild sex sessions popped into her head. Some with Rachel tugging on her hair while she fucked her leaking pussy on her dick by riding her roughly.

Her sperm-loaded balls tightened, and she panted while she stared at her girlfriend's drenched pussy. She was on the verge of coming, when Rachel's face lit up the screen of her phone.

Groaning in displeasure, Quinn slowed down her pace and answered the call, yet she did not stop rubbing her cock.

" _Quinn, where are you? Why did you suddenly disappear?"_ Rachel asked, and Quinn struggled to catch up to her breath so that she could answer properly.

"I'm in the bathroom. Sorry babe," Quinn mumbled, the sound of Rachel's voice only igniting her arousal further.

" _Quinn Fabray, don't tell me you went there so that you could masturbate!"_ Rachel said in a warning voice, which only made Quinn grin widely.

"So what if I did, babe? You can't blame me because you were such a fucking tease out there," Quinn groaned as she started to quicken her pace again.

" _Fine! I'll go there right now and remind you that that cock is mine!"_

And with that, Rachel hung up before Quinn could get in another word. Quinn smirked and leisurely stroked her cock while she waited for her girlfriend to arrive. Three sharp raps soon rang against the bathroom walls, and Quinn stuffed her cock back inside her boxers and zipped her pants before she opened the door.

On the other side was Rachel, an unamused expression on her face as she quickly pushed herself inside. Her glare only made Quinn want her even more, and she folded her arms casually as she looked at her girlfriend.

Rachel huffed and pushed her back inside the large stall, immediately pushing down her spanks to expose her pussy. Quinn licked her lips and took out her cock from her pants, grinning as Rachel shoved her to sit on the toilet bowl.

She might love dominating Rachel and nailing her cock inside her pussy until she was screaming loudly for everyone to hear, but she loved it just as much when Rachel was the one topping her.

"You better cum in my pussy," Rachel growled as she straddled Quinn's lap. "Your dick and sperm belong in my pussy, Quinn."

Quinn smirked and nudged the swollen tip of her cock inside Rachel's soaked pussy, their heated gazes locked as they ground against each other. Rachel purred and tugged on Quinn's wild, pink hair, then _slammed_ her leaking pussy down on her rock hard dick.

The groan that reverberated in Quinn's throat was animalistic, and she gripped Rachel's hips as she fucked up into her slick pussy, the squelching sounds filling their ears. They weren't new to having sex in school, but this was the first time that they were fucking each other roughly inside the bathroom.

"Fuck, that's it! Drill that cock in my pussy, Quinn," Rachel gasped and dug her nails into Quinn's shoulders as she fucked her tight pussy on the punk's pulsing dick. "So fucking good!"

Quinn growled and guided Rachel's rough bouncing, lifting her up and slamming her down on her cock by tightly holding her waist. The slickness of Rachel's pussy made Quinn's cock twitch, and she couldn't wait until she filled the brunette's pussy with her thick jizz.

"Use your pussy, babe," Quinn groaned into Rachel's ear.

Rachel moaned gutturally and clenched her pussy muscles around Quinn's cock, the velvet heat choking the punk's dick.

"Cum inside me, Quinn! Give me your sperm," Rachel said lustfully, her pussy clamping down on Quinn's dick.

Quinn grunted and shoved her cock deeper until she came, thick spurts of her semen coating Rachel's pussy with white. Rachel moaned at the sensation of having her pussy filled with Quinn's warm cum, and the punk grinned at the sated look on her girlfriend's face.

"That was fucking hot, Rach." Quinn mouthed at Rachel's neck as she withdrew her cock.

"Mmm, you're such a stud," Rachel grinned as she massaged Quinn's scalp. "Now let's get home so that you can fuck my needy pussy some more."

Quinn laughed and shoved her softening cock back inside her boxers, then helped Rachel put her spanks back on. They left the school hand-in-hand, and Quinn drove them to Rachel's house.

As expected, the house was empty when they arrived, and they were already stripping each other as soon as they got inside Rachel's room, not bothering to close the door since no one would be disturbing them anyway.

Quinn crawled on top of Rachel, her cock at full mast between her legs as she settled herself in between her girlfriend's thighs. Rachel giggled and stroked her cock while Quinn sucked and licked her breasts, the air smelling of sex and sweat. Quinn nudged Rachel's soft, inner thighs with the head of her cock, sighing at the smoothness that glided along her cockhead.

Rachel scratched at her abs, and Quinn leaned in to kiss her the same time she slid her cock inside her slick folds. The moan that left Rachel's lips was languid, and Quinn pumped slowly, relishing in the tight heat of her girlfriend's dripping pussy.

Maybe next time she could suggest to Rachel about making a sex video that they could both get off to when they were on vacation with their respective families. Then she would get to watch Rachel's pussy being stuffed and beaten by her cock, and the thought made her even harder.

"God, you feel so good," Rachel moaned as she clenched the sheets, a sight of pure sex to Quinn. "That cock is too damn good at fulfilling my pussy's needs."

"Yeah?" Quinn grinned at Rachel as she picked up her pace. "You love my cock in your tight pussy, huh?"

"Mmhmm," Rachel nodded, a content smile playing at her lips. "And I love _you_ , too."

Quinn smiled and brought their lips together for a kiss as she drove her cock deeper inside Rachel's clenching pussy. "I love you too, Rach."

"Fuck my pussy, Quinn. I need you to give me that cock," Rachel demanded, her demeanor shifting as Quinn ground her cock against her soaked pussy walls.

"You got it," Quinn murmured and rammed her cock down into Rachel's sopping wet pussy, setting a deep and brutal pace.

Beneath her, Rachel was screaming and slamming her hands repeatedly against the mattress, the look on her face one of pure ecstasy as her pussy was nailed by Quinn's thick and hot cock. Quinn growled and laced their fingers together as she pounded Rachel's leaking pussy faster, her cock twitching and balls tightening.

"Fuck, so tight and hot," Quinn panted as she devoured Rachel's tits. "I love fucking your pussy so much."

"Mmmngh! Yes, yes, _yes_! Give my pussy more of that dick, baby!" Rachel whined, her pussy begging for more pounding. "Can't get enough!"

Quinn smirked and slammed their hips together, the filthy sounds of Rachel's pussy driving her insane. They moaned and groaned in pure, unadulterated pleasure as they rocked against each other, sweat trickling down their bodies as they fucked.

"You want my sperm in your pussy again, babe?" Quinn husked, her pounding relentless.

"Fuck, yes!" Rachel wheezed, her eyes popping open as she massaged Quinn's cock with her pussy. "My pussy needs more of your warm semen, baby!"

Quinn groaned and buried her face in thick russet locks as she drilled her cock deeper in her girlfriend's sopping pussy. "Here it comes, babe!"

Rachel shrieked as Quinn slammed her cock in her pussy, her hips stilling as she dumped her load inside of her. Still, her cock remained hard when the last spurt unloaded in Rachel's pussy, her chest heaving as she watched the sexy, just got fucked look on her girlfriend's face.

"You're still hard, aren't you? Such a sexy beast," Rachel giggled as she traced the length of Quinn's rock hard cock with her fingers.

"Mmm, I'm not stopping until I get that pussy to squirt," Quinn smirked as she palmed Rachel's drenched pussy.

"Alright, come here," Rachel laughed as she rolled onto her stomach and wiggled her ass. "I want you to mount my pussy this time."

Quinn chuckled and straddled the back of Rachel's legs, gripped her cock by the base, and slid inside her wet pussy with ease. Rachel mewled and lay slack against the bed, and Quinn took off pounding her tight pussy.

The wet slapping sounds of their skin meeting made Quinn groan, and she nailed Rachel's pussy with purpose. And that was to make it squirt until it soaked her cock and the sheets.

"Your pussy's too good, Rach. So fucking hot for my cock," Quinn grunted as she shoved her cock, the angle allowing herself to go deeper inside the brunette's pussy.

Rachel whimpered and mewled as her pussy took a beating from the punk's cock, and she grinned lazily as she let herself be ravaged thoroughly. Quinn kissed the nape of Rachel's neck, dragging her lips against her spine as she rammed her cock faster, intent on making the brunette squirt hard.

The way Rachel's pussy clamped possessively around her cock made Quinn groan, the tightness making it harder for her to fuck the brunette's pussy hole.

"Just like that, baby! Nail my pussy like that," Rachel sighed and reached behind her to tug on Quinn's hair. "Your cock is so good at stuffing my pussy full."

Quinn gasped, the filthy words coming from Rachel spurring her on even more. She grabbed at Rachel's tits and fondled them as she speared her girlfriend's pussy with her dick, her sperm-loaded balls begging to release her semen and pump her pussy more of her jizz.

"Shit!" Quinn moaned as her cock twitched uncontrollably, unloading her thick and warm sperm inside Rachel's waiting and needy pussy.

This triggered Rachel's orgasm, and with a loud scream, her pussy squirted out her juicy girl cum, soaking Quinn's cock right down to her balls, with a lot leaking out of her pussy hole and onto the sheets.

"Oh wow," Rachel giggled, her pussy twitching as cum leaked out of her tight hole. "You really made my pussy squirt."

Quinn laughed and made a move to pull out, but Rachel whined in protest and clenched her pussy around her cock to keep it nestled there.

"You're so good at taking care of my needs," Rachel smiled lazily as she wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, cock still buried in her sperm-filled pussy.

"Yeah? Are there any more _needs_ that I have to take care of?" Quinn grinned as she nudged their foreheads together.

Rachel jutted out her bottom lip and scratched her chin, and Quinn waited for an answer.

"Well… I need you to eat my pussy now," Rachel smirked and reached down to rub her pussy.

At this, Quinn had no qualms as she crawled down Rachel's body.

"One pussy-eating, coming right up."

Rachel could only squeal in delight as Quinn slurped and mouthed on her sopping wet pussy.


End file.
